Tranches de vie
by Feng-yi
Summary: Série de petits OS, de tout et n'importe quoi, en fonction de mon humeur ou de prompts divers et variés.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La dernière bataille  
prompt de 31_jours du 4 avril 2014 (Des corps empilés)  
Personnages : Mû, Kiki, Regulus, Eaque  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi  
Nombre de mots : 535  
Note : Question existentielle: D'où viennent les squelettes empilés à Jamir...

* * *

« Maitre, vous n'avez jamais expliqué d'où viennent les… »

Mû leva un sourcil inquiet, attendant la suite de la question. Son jeune disciple était -il entré dans la période où les enfants veulent tout savoir sur les choses de la vie ?

« …les squelettes près du pont ? »

Un soupir de soulagement un peu trop bruyant se fit entendre dans le silence de la Tour de Jamir. Le Bélier y échapperait encore cette fois. Le jeune curieux continua :

« Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment vivants. C'est vous qui les animez pour tester les gens qui viennent jusqu'ici. Mais ils sont bien réels pourtant.

-Tu as raison, ils sont bien réels. Et il ya bien longtemps, ils étaient même de nobles combattants. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon Maitre Shion, il me semble ? »

Kiki hocha vigoureusement la tête. Tout le monde le connaissait. Shion était une légende, un modèle à suivre. Droit, intègre et fier comme son animal totem. Un grand chevalier qui avait su se montrer aussi un parfait administrateur du Sanctuaire, assurant la transition entre deux incarnations d'Athéna d'une main ferme mais juste. Beaucoup de choses avaient évolué grâce à lui. Et en même temps, il avait pu garder l'intégrité du Sanctuaire, malgré les nombreuses difficultés d'après-guerre.  
Mais Kiki ne l'avait pas connu, Shion ayant disparu dans des circonstances troubles, des années avant sa naissance.

« Mon Maitre Shion n'était alors qu'un jeune chevalier d'or à l'époque. La guerre entre Athéna et Hadès faisait rage et une bataille décisive eut lieu tout près d'ici. De nombreux valeureux guerriers ont péri ce jour-là, des deux côtés. Ce sont leur corps entassés que tu peux encore voir aujourd'hui. »

Deux siècles plus tôt…

Régulus se tenait droit et fier devant son ennemi vaincu, malgré ses importantes blessures. La bataille était finie, mais certes pas la guerre. Et tôt ou tard, il savait qu'il allait de nouveau devoir l'affronter.

« Nous en avons fini pour cette fois, Eaque. Je te laisse reprendre les corps de tes soldats pour leur donner une sépulture décente.

-Je n'ai que faire de ce tas de déchets inutiles. Je te les laisse. Fais-en ce que tu voudras. »

Après une légère hésitation, il continua d'une voix soudain lasse.

« Il n'y en a qu'un seul que je récupère. »

Le jeune Lion, atterré devant le peu de considération du Juge Suprême pour ceux qui venaient de donner leur vie pour sa cause, le regarda se diriger vers le corps de son lieutenant, le Béhémot. Et avec une délicatesse incongrue, presque de la tendresse, Eaque emporta le corps de la jeune femme sacrifiée.

Exténué et affligé, Régulus s'adressa à un groupe de soldats :

« Reprenons les nôtres. Pour les autres, occupez-vous en comme ils le méritent. » , avant de s'en retourner rejoindre le reste de l'Etat Major du Sanctuaire dans la Tour himalayenne.

Un des soldats grimaça. La douleur et le chagrin avaient besoin d'un exutoire salvateur.

« Comme ils le méritent, hein ? Et bien voilà… », fit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre d'un garde d'Hadès, l'envoyant valser en contrebas du ravin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Question de devoir

Prompt 31_jours du 5 avril (Ni honte, ni honneur)

Personnages : Degel

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshigori

Nombre de mots :460

Note: Devant l'horreur qu'il a commis au nom de son devoir, Degel n'en ressent ni honte, ni honneur, c'est juste son job. (Basé sur la Chronique Lost Canevas dédiée à Degel. Attention aux spoils si vous ne l'avez pas lu^^)

* * *

Agenouillé devant la dépouille glacée d'une femme et d'un jeune garçon, Dégel pleurait, amer. Les affres du Destin s'étaient montrées bien cruelles. Sous les traits d'une jeunesse par trop exceptionnelle, son Maître Crest l'avait combattu. Détourné de sa foi envers la seule déesse qui en valait la peine, il s'en était remis à l'usurpatrice à la beauté impérissable, Dame Grenat. Il était devenu dès lors le Koh-I-Nor, joyau de sa collection de « bijoux », jeunes combattants au cosmos impressionnant. Malgré son apparence juvénile, Crest n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités phénoménales, forçant son unique élève à puiser dans des ressources insoupçonnées au plus profond de lui-même. Mais cette victoire n'avait rien de glorieuse et le laissait désemparé.

Son Maître le lui avait toujours dit : Degel avait beau maitriser la glace, son cœur était tel un brasier ardent. Il pouvait bien s'en cacher, masquer ses émotions derrière une façade de givre, le naturel revenait très vite au galop. Mais n'était-ce pas là le principal ? Rester humain malgré les capacités hors normes qu'il détenait et les responsabilités qui allaient de pair. Parce que oui, ses responsabilités étaient grandes. Œuvrer pour le Bien menait parfois à des actions qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas être qualifiées de bonnes, entachées d'une immoralité paradoxale.

Tuer n'était pas facile. Jamais. Mais cette fois, le poids de sa fonction l'avait contraint à éliminer une femme et les cinq enfants-soldats qui n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant à donner leur vie pour celle qui incarnait un meilleur futur dans ce monde hostile. Le pire était que finalement le but de Dame Grenat n'était pas si éloigné de celui d'Athéna que Dégel avait choisi de suivre en son âme et conscience. Mais si le but était similaire, les moyens déployés par la jeune femme, pluri-centenaire malgré les apparences, ne pouvaient être acceptées : tuer tant et plus d'innocents pour garantir une sérénité à un petit nombre d'élus, prélevant sur d'infortunés quidams leurs forces vives pour en nourrir sa propre jeunesse.  
Degel n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'y mettre un terme définitif. Mais en avait-il le droit ? La question ne l'effleura pas. Il en était ainsi, et en tant que chevalier, il faisait son devoir. Rien que son devoir. Le Verseau ne ressentait aucune honte pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais si la honte ne l'atteignait pas devant le spectacle funeste de son acte, l'honneur non plus. Il ne ressentait pas de gloire à exécuter sa simple charge, pas de joie à briser des vies. Une certaine satisfaction d'être utile à sa petite échelle, peut-être. Et encore.  
Mais à cet instant, la seule émotion qui étreignait son cœur trop sensible était surtout la tristesse. Celle de tuer ceux qui, par mégarde, avaient choisi le mauvais côté.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'anneau

Prompts de 31_jours du 10 et 11 avril 2014 (« Perte de contrôle » et « Rentrer dans le rang »)

Personnages: Hilda, Kanon, Albérich

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

Nombres de mots : 1301

Résumé: Destins croisés autour d'un anneau.

_Saga, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, un abruti fini. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte d'être ton frère. Te faire battre par des gamins, bronzes de surcroit ! Tu es vraiment pathétique. Deux fois que tu rates ton coup avec Athéna. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Poséidon va se réveiller pour la combattre, et là c'est fini pour moi. Il va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas le Dragon des Mers.  
Putain, Saga tu ne me facilites pas la vie, tu sais. Heureusement que ton petit frère _chéri_ n'a pas oublié d'être stupide, hein.  
Je vais me servir de cette gourde d'Asgard. Ses sept guerriers divins sont réputés pour être invincibles. Ils viendront bien à bout de ces petits merdeux, eux.  
Et alors, fini Athéna… Poséidon ne se réveillera pas, au moins pas avant deux cents ans, le temps qu'elle se réincarne, et moi je deviendrai le chef du Sanctuaire et du Monde sous marin. _

_Commandant de la Terre et des Océans. Ca t'en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ?!_

_Bon, où est-ce que j'ai fourré cette bague…_

Bien loin des jeux politiques du monde actuel, le peuple d'Asgard vivait reclus, enserré dans ses traditions ancestrales, assumant cependant le rôle qu'il devait assumer pour le Bien de tous les Hommes. Depuis des siècles, par choix et non par crainte, ce peuple courageux s'était soumis à l'autorité du Sanctuaire, voyant dans cette noble institution un allié de choix dans leurs combats pour l'Humanité : assurer la pérennité des calottes glacières et éviter l'immersion de nombreuses terres habitées tout autour du globe.  
Hilda, leur digne représentante, priait Odin de tout son cosmos aux reflets de glace pour qu'il accorde ses bienfaits à la Terre. Comme à son habitude, elle se tenait hiératique face aux flots impétueux de l'Océan Arctique, ignorant la morsure du vent vif et piquant Pourtant ce jour-là tout bascula. Une voix venue du fond de l'Océan l'interpella, lui ordonnant de servir un autre maître qu'Odin. Malgré la menace de mille tourments, elle faisait face, inflexible. Sa douceur coutumière ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une détermination sans faille. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle ne trahirait pas son dieu.

Adossé à la muraille de la ville, le regard haineux d'Albérich se posa sur sa souveraine, postée face à l'Océan.

_Cette petite pimbêche… Toujours à faire son intéressante sur son oratoire.  
Si seulement je pouvais l'amener à faire revenir les armures divines. Il me faut absolument les sept saphirs qu'elles contiennent pour obtenir l'épée de Balmung. Et je pourrai enfin prendre le contrôle de ce bout de caillou, et partir à la conquête du monde avec les plus puissants guerriers de la région.  
Mais elle… elle se contente de cette vie misérable, dans le froid et la neige. Et nous ? Nous n'avons pas le droit à notre part de cette Terre ? Et bien moi, je vais prendre ce droit, que tu le veuilles ou non, Hilda de Polaris. Je trouverai le moyen…  
Et j'écraserai ce prétentieux de Siegfried par la même occasion.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Les flots se déchainent face à Hilda. Cette voix…Impossible. Je dois aller l'aider…  
Non, si elle disparait dans les flots, j'en serais débarrassé. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Les autres devront bien se trouver un nouveau chef. Et vu mes grandes qualités de stratège, ils me choisiront moi. Je n'aurai plus qu'à éliminer ce rebut de Siegfried. Avec ses airs de paon hypocrite, je le déteste.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, _chère_ Hilda, ton chevalier servant te rejoindra très vite dans la tombe…_

La lame de fond qui avait englouti Hilda quelques instants auparavant, la ramena inconsciente mais vivante sur le rebord de l'oratoire marin. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits, ses yeux papillonnants sous l'effet du choc subi. Mais le sentiment affolant de n'être plus tout à fait la même étreignit son cœur dans un étau de glace. Les instincts les plus bas de son humanité remontaient à la surface de son âme, et même si elle en était consciente et effrayée, une partie d'elle-même s'en réjouissait.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit l'anneau à son doigt, magnifique cercle doré méticuleusement ouvragé, et sut que c'était mal de le garder. Pourtant, son esprit avait beau se rebeller contre l'idée, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'enlever.  
Il était bien à son doigt finalement.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard...

_Ce n'est pas vrai, mais quelle bande d'empotés ! Il ne reste qu'un seul Guerrier Divin et mal en point en plus. Bref, ils ne valent pas mieux que ces idiots du Sanctuaire finalement. Je vais devoir changer de stratégie pour arriver à me débarrasser d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers.  
Je vais envoyer ce fouineur de Sorrento, au moins s'il se fait tuer ce ne sera pas une grande perte. Et s'il revient sans avoir vaincu Seiya et ses compagnons, c'est moi qui le tue. Pour l'exemple. Mais qui sait, il arrivera peut être à quelque chose, il vaut quand même mieux que tous ces guignols. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je dois au moins lui accorder cela. Il faut que j'arrive à éliminer Athéna avant que Poséidon ne s'en mêle.  
« _Sorrento ? Tu as deux minutes? »

Le dernier rempart de la grande prêtresse venait de céder. Siegfried, son plus fervent défenseur, était mort, emportant avec lui l'émissaire de ce nouveau dieu qui souhaitait dominer Asgard domination qui avait pour unique but d'assouvir ses noirs desseins sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
Hilda était maintenant seule devant son bourreau, revêtu des attributs de son dieu tutélaire. Seiya brandissait l'épée de Balmung, arme sacrée du grand Odin en personne. Le dieu nordique avait même permis à ce simple humain de revêtir son armure divine pour amplifier encore un peu plus la puissance de l'arme.  
Hilda la sanguinaire était seule, et terrorisée. Cependant, si la part d'elle encore lucide tremblait aussi, c'était surtout de honte devant les méfaits qu'elle avait accomplis. Elle ne redoutait pas la mort comme ultime châtiment, elle l'appelait de toutes ses forces même. Elle acceptait la sentence. Le dieu, empruntant les traits de ce jeune chevalier, mettrait un terme à cette trahison due à la propre faiblesse de sa prêtresse. Un coup, un seul et tout serait fini.

Quelques heures auparavant, dans la forêt sombre...

_Impossible…Après toutes mes victoires, je ne peux pas perdre maintenant. Mon plan était parfait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile de Siegfried est encore en vie, lui, alors que moi je meure stupidement. Je ne verrai pas non plus la défaite d'Hilda même si je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle me rejoindra bientôt dans les brumes de Helheim.  
Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur le seul chevalier qui connaisse les techniques de ma famille ? Chevaliers d'Athéna, je vous maudis.  
_Expirant son dernier souffle, Albérich s'écroula, vaincu par le Dragon.

Le coup était tombé, sentence implacable d'un dieu vengeur. L'anneau tranché tomba du doigt d'Hilda, libérant ainsi sa malheureuse porteuse de la sinistre malédiction. Le soulagement se marqua sur son visage adouci par la bonté qu'elle portait naturellement en elle. Néanmoins, la honte de n'avoir pas été en mesure de contrôler ses actes ne la quittait pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu commettre ces actes sanglants, dictés par une force bien supérieure, mais elle s'en sentait coupable. Aussi mit-elle un genou à terre devant la réincarnation d'Athéna qui n'avait pas hésité à prendre sa place, souffrant mille peines pour le Bien de son peuple et de l'Humanité en général.

« Athéna, depuis des siècles, nous sommes alliés au Sanctuaire. Le peuple d'Asgard souhaite renouveler ici le serment d'allégeance fait par mon père il y a vingt ans, lors de sa visite officielle au Sanctuaire.  
Et quant à moi, je reprends la place que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. »


End file.
